femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel of Death (Black Scorpion)
Angela Archer, aka Angel of Death (Nancy Valen), is a villainess from "Kiss of Death," an episode of the Black Scorpion TV series (airdate April 28, 2001). Introduction Angela Archer is a police detective transferred to the City of Angels. However, on her first night, she is caught by Darcy Walker (Michelle Lintel) beating up a shoplifting suspect after he was subdued, with Angela falsely claiming that he was resisting arrest. Darcy reports Angela's brutality, and that plus the shoplifter threatening legal action leads to Angela being placed on suspension. After turning in her badge and gun, an upset Angela encounters a pair of criminals and chases after them, with the chase heading atop an apartment building. During her pursuit, Angela falls off the top of the building, but she somehow survives. Heel Turn Angela landed in front of Tender Lovin's, where she sees a hallucination of herself in a white garment calling to her. She gets back to a vertical base and later smashes the window, stealing the garment and tubes of lipstick. Angela headed to the Ministry of Angels Mission later that evening and made a costume and mask out of the garment. She also created a set of poisonous lips; melting the lipstick she took and mixing it with arsenic, and dipping a set of plastic lips in the substance. After donning her new outfit for the first time, Angela officially turned heel and became the Angel of Death, laughing evilly as she left the mission. In her first night out, the villainess encountered the shoplifter she previously assaulted and planted her kiss on him, which killed him. Angela later visited Darcy at the home and revealed her backstory, that her father was a priest at the Ministry of Angels Mission and he was murdered by an unknown man who took their donations. She can't remember what he looked like, so she racked up arrests hoping to finally capture him. However, when Darcy tells Angela that she was the witness who reported Angela's brutality, Angela fumes and leaves. After hearing a report on a car theft, Angela arrives as her evil Angel of Death persona, and finds that the culprits are the same pair of criminals that she encountered before. The Angel of Death fought them again and killed them with her kiss, and at that moment, she encountered Black Scorpion, leading to a fight between the two. Det. Steve Rafferty (Scott Valentine) appears just when Black Scorpion was moments away from receiving the Angel of Death's kiss, allowing the villainess to escape. The Angel of Death clashed with Black Scorpion again, after the evil vigilante added the Sanitation Psycho to her list, but she would later escape with her latest victim's vac-pack. As Darcy later figured out, the Angel of Death planned to use the vac-pack to kill all of the supervillains that Black Scorpion has put away, breaking into the jail and using the device to spread her arsenic through the vents and into the cells. Black Scorpion crashed the jail and fought against the Angel once again, but she was too late, and the poison was released. WIth that, Black Scorpion decided to open the cells, allowing the other villains to take the Angel down, while shutting off the poison. In the end of the episode, Angela Archer was arrested for her Angel of Death murders. Gallery screenshot_5165.png Det. Angela Archer.png|Angela Archer after brutalizing a suspect screenshot_5166.png screenshot_5167.png screenshot_5168.png Angel of Death 2.png|Angela in her first night out as the Angel of Death screenshot_5169.png screenshot_5170.png Angel vs Scorpion.png|The evil Angel vs the heroic Black Scorpion screenshot_5171.png Angel of Death 3.png|The Angel preparing to kill the supervillains screenshot_5172.png screenshot_5173.png screenshot_5174.png screenshot_5175.png screenshot_5176.png screenshot_5177.png Angel Arrested.png|The Angel of Death arrested Category:2000s Category:Alias Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Cape Category:Crooked Cop Category:Evil Laugh Category:Eye Mask Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murderer Category:Opera Gloves Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Fate: Arrested